elderscrollsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Casamento
Casamento é um elemento do jogo presente em . Depois de obter o Amuleto de Mara, o Dragonborn tem a opção de se casar com algum NPC disponível para casamento, independente do sexo de ambos. Embora não haja discriminação baseada em raça, não existe nenhum NPC disponível para casamento das seguintes raças: Khajiit, Bosmer, homem Redguard, ou homem Altmer. Aqueles que podem ser pedidos em casamento geralmente precisam que uma tarefa específica seja completada antes disso. Independente do cônjuge ser um comerciante ou não, eles são capazes de comprar e vender mercadorias em geral, e permitem o Dragonborn coletar uma porção diária de seus lucros de seu "trabalho". A cada 24 horas, o Dragonborn pode perguntar a seu cônjuge como os negócios estão indo para receber uma quantia de 100 de ouro. Se essa quantia não for coletada, o ouro a ser recebido acumula. Como se casar Obtendo o Amuleto de Mara *Um Amuleto de Mara pode ser comprado de um sacerdote chamado Maramal por 200 . Ele pode ser encontrado tanto no Bee and Barb ou no Templo de Mara em Riften. *Pode ser encontrado aleatoriamente com inimigos ou em baús. *Pode ser encontrado em uma tenda em uma praia ao norte de Dawnstar diretamente atrás do Dawnstar Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary. *Recebido após completar a quest The Book of Love. Propondo Casamento com um NPC Maramal precisa ser perguntado sobre casamento em Skyrim antes para qualquer diálogo relacionado ao Amuleto de Mara aparecer. O novo diálogo é desbloqueado com certos NPCs se o Dragonborn estiver equipado com o amuleto e ter alcançado o requerimento relacionado ao NPC com quem se quer casar, normalmente uma quest. O Dragonborn pode então expressar seu desejo de casar com a pessoa. Após isso ser feito, eles devem falar com Maramal no Templo de Mara sobre preparar o casamento. A Cerimônia de Casamento A cerimônia não irá começar não antes de aproximadamente 24 horas. Maramal menciona que a hora da cerimônia deve ser realizada entre o amanhecer e o anoitecer; porém, a cerimônia pode acontecer em qualquer hora do dia. Durante a cerimônia, o Dragonborn tem uma última chance para confirmar o casamento antes que a cerimônia comece. NPCs de quests que foram previamente completadas podem aparecer na cerimônia de casamento como convidados. Se o Dragonborn também comprou qualquer casa, então os housecarl(s) correspondentes também estarão presentes. Em caso de alguns cônjuges em potencial, NPCs que são importantes para ele podem aparecer também. Se o Dragonborn deixar de ir em sua cerimônia de casamento, ele pode ir até o cônjuge que tem interesse e pedir outra chance. Maramal irá então concordar em realizar outra cerimônia, no dia seguinte. Vida de Casado Após a cerimômia de casamento ter terminado e o Dragonborn falar com seu novo cônjuge, o cônjuge irá perguntar aonde o Dragonborn deseja morar. Se o cônjuge tiver alguma propriedade, ela estará presente como uma opção; o Dragonborn pode também selecionar uma de suas house(s) que ele tiver comprado. A seleção não é permanente; uma mudança para alguma das casas disponíveis é possível a qualquer momento começando o diálogo apropriado com o cônjuge. Caso o cônjuge seja um dos housecarls do Dragonborn, "sua casa" no caso é a casa do Dragonborn em que o housecarl é responsável. Uma vez casado, a rotina do cônjuge muda. Mais notávelmente, o tom de voz e rotina muda, e ele irá se referir ao Dragonborn como "love" ou "dear" a partir daí. Porém, se o Dragonborn se casar com um de seus housecarls, o Dragonborn continuará sendo chamado como "meu Thane" usando um diálogo de subordinado. É possível notar que apenas Seguidores possuem uma dublagem única para os diálogos de casado. Muitos NPCs candidatos a casamento compartilham uma voz em comum, Com os mesmos diálogos. Para mulheres, é a voz de Ysolda que é usada para os diálogos de casado, independentemente da voz original. Mesmo alguns Seguidores, como Jordis the Sword-Maiden, parecem compartilhar a voz em comum. Se o cônjuge do Dragonborn se mudar para uma cidade diferente de onde ele originalmente vivia para morar em uma das casas do Dragonborn, o cônjuge irá indicar que ele deseja se tornar dono de uma loja para se manter ocupado enquanto o Dragonborn estiver fora se aventurando. Uma vez ao dia, o Dragonborn pode pedir ao cônjuge para cozinhar algo. O cônjuge irá fazer uma homemade meal, que aumenta a regeneração de Magicka, Health, and Stamina. Se o Dragonborn dormir na casa com o cônjuge, o Dragonborn irá receber um bônus temporário chamado de "Lover's Comfort," que aumenta o percentual de upar uma habilidade em 15% por 8 horas. Porém, esse bônus não pode ser obtido se a the Lover Stone estiver ativada (uma solução alternativa pode ser usada com a Aetherial Crown), ou se o Ritual de Sangue foi realizado para se tornar um Lobisomem. Se a Official Plug-in estiver instalada, casamento pode incluir também adoção de crianças. As crianças adotadas pelo Dragonborn irão também serem adotadas pelo cônjuge, que também instantâneamente mudará para casa aonde o novo filho ou filha do Dragonborn estiver morando. Isso adiciona outra opção de diálogo com o cônjuge permitindo ao Dragonborn perguntar como vão as crianças; também adiciona um diálogo genérico para a criança, aonde uma atividade pode ser mencionada aonde ambos podem fazer juntos. Nota: Por causa dos cônjuges agirem como vendedores, o Dragonborn pode comprar e vender itens deles. Porém, se for pedido ao cônjuge para seguir o Dragonborn, o cônjuge apenas venderá itens de seu inventário após ele deixar de seguir o Dragonborn. Cônjuges somente agem como vendedores em sua casa, o que significa que itens não podem ser vendidos a eles enquanto eles estiverem seguindo (para reduzir o peso de carga, por exemplo). Cônjuges em Potencial Mulheres Homens Casamento Forçado A opção de diálogo de casamento pode ser forçada a aparecer em NPCs abrindo o console, marcando o NPC desejado, e digitando o commando "addfac 19809 1". Isso pode causar problemas com NPCs que não estavam destinados originalmente para ter esta opção. Uma amizade deve ser começada com o NPC na forma de uma quest, como a sua disposição (que é um status escondido) precisa estar em um certo nível para que ele reconheça o Amuleto de Mara. Como alternativa, o comando "setrelationshiprank player 4" pode ser usado para tornar o NPC como disponível para casamento. Não é possível se casar de forma alguma com várias pessoas do jogo, como por exemplo Ulfric Stormcloak. Divórcio Tentar se divorciar de seu cônjuge é impossível sem comandos de console. Pesquisando sobre o comando help "breakup" 4 irão aparecer diálogos e quest que sugerem que a intenção inicial era haver a opção de se divorciar de um cônjuge. Opção 1 O comando relationshipbreakup quest pode ser utilizado. Use o console para digitar esses comandos: * completequest 0007431B * resetquest 0007431B * resetquest 00021382 (Isso é apenas formalidade para resetar a "quest do casamento".) O método acima previne o Dragonborn de ter que matar o seu cônjuge, embora eles façam comentários negativos. Sem ter sido testado, mas possivelmente setrelationshiprank player 4 irá fixar isso. Opção 2 *O cônjuge deve ser morto *O console de comando Setstage RelationshipMarriage 10 deve ser usado *O comando de console resurrect deve ser usado no ex-cônjuge (e eventualmente o comando setrelationshiprank player 4 nele/nela para manter o status de relacionamento conseguido com a quest relativa desseNPC ) *O Amuleto de Mara não precisa ser descartado ou vendido. Opção 3 *O Amuleto de Mara deve ser recuperado, ou outro deve ser encontrado. *Qualquer item que você quiser do cônjuge deve ser pego antes de começar esse processo. *Os seguintes comandos devem ser usados, depois de marcar o seu cônjuge: **removefac 51596 **player.removefac C6472 **resetquest 74793 **resetquest 21382 **setstage 74793 10 *Seu ex-cônjuge imediatamente deixará a casa e retornará para o seu lugar de origem. *24 hours devem se passar. Trívia * Para mudar as roupas do parceiro, o console de comando equipitem pode ser usado nele (ex: equipitem 000d191f 1 para as Tavern Clothes). O comando de console removeitem 1 pode ser usado para remover itens como a Picareta (000E3C16), ou roupas especificamente. Esteja ciente que todos os NPCs (incluindo seguidores) vêm com um set de roupas padrão que são marcadas como sua 'vestimenta'. Mesmo ao remover essas roupas pelo console, o NPC tentará colocar essa vestimenta padrão quando não estiver seguindo o Dragonborn, o que pode resultar neles randomicamente ficarem sem roupas enquanto não estiverem seguindo o Dragonborn (ex: esperando em sua casa, andando pela cidade). *O Dragonborn pode também mudar a roupa do cônjuge em consoles se ele for um seguidor equipando-o com itens de melhor valor de armadura e comprando sua 'vestimenta padrão' em suas lojas; porém, quando eles não estiverem seguindo o Dragonborn, eles podem vir a andar vestidos apenas com sua roupa de baixo. *O Dragonborn pode matar seu cônjuge sacrificando-o para Boethiah durante a quest Boethiah's Calling. *Se um cônjuge for morto, casar novamente não é possível sem o uso de comandos de console. *Existem várias opções de casamento cortados do jogo que possuem dados relacionados a isso (mas desativados) inclusos nos arquivos do jogo. Entre esses personagens que foram cortados de serem opções de casamento, estão por exemplo Vivienne Onis, Ingun Black-Briar, and Elisif the Fair. *Os Dunmer de Raven Rock não podem ser casados via comandos de console. Os Nords de Skaal Village podem ser casados dessa maneira, mas ficam bugados (e talvez não deixem Solstheim). *Serana tem a opção de casamento, mas ela sempre recusará educadamente, não sendo uma opção de casamento sem o uso de comandos de console. *O Dragonborn pode transformar seu cônjuge em vampiro(a) pela side quest The Gift Bugs *Às vezes, a cerimônia de casamento não começará; o cônjuge do Dragonborn, convidados e Maramal estarão no tempo no tempo certo, mas a cerimônia ainda assim não começará. Convidados oferecerão suas felicitações genéricas, e o cônjuge expressará excitação, mas nada mais acontecerá e a quest irá falhar após algumas horas do jogo. *Às vezes Maramal não aparecerá no tempo até você ir falar com ele no Bee and Barb. *Se um seguidor (como por exemplo, Lydia) morrer antes do casamento, seu corpo morto estará presente na cerimônia. *Um bug pode acontecer quando um NPC programado interromper o casamento quando o Dragonborn escolher esperar durante a noite no Templo of Mara. Por exemplo: A sacerdotisa de Azura pode fazer o Dragonborn perder seu casamento se ele recentemente completou a quest The Black Star. *Algumas pessoas que podem ser casadas, como Aela the Huntress, não tem as vozes gravadas para elas quando forem perguntadas para mostrar as suas mercadorias. A legenda irá aparecer na tela e seus lábios irão se mover mas nada será escutado. *Quando casado com Camilla Valerius, Sven continuará a pedir ao Dragonborn para destruir o relacionamento entre Camilla e Faendal (na quest A Lovely Letter). O Dragonborn pode ainda completar a quest apesar de estar casado com ela. *Se Aela the Huntress for levada para Riften para se casar durante a quest para se recuperar qualquer totem de Hircine, she continuará normalmente seguindo o Dragonborn, mas irá desaparecer após fast travel. *Se uma quest radiante dos Companions for aceita e essa quest requerer matar um monstro que invadiu uma casa, esta casa pode ser a do Dragonborn. Ao entrar na casa, ninguém além do monstro estará la dentro e o cônjuge irá temporariamente desaparecer do jogo. * Dormir na mesma cama com o parceiro pode não ativar o bônus "Lover's Comfort",apenas o bônus padrão"Well Rested". *Com a DLC, o cônjuge do Dragonborn pode nunca aparecer na casa designada, mas permanecer próximo junto à sua localização padrão. **Isso pode ser fixado tornando o cônjuge um seguidor antes de deixar a região aonde ele vivia e deixar ele na casa do Dragonborn, então tornar ele um seguidor normalmente e perguntar a ele sobre se mudar para algum outro lugar. Após deixá-lo aí, ele viverá normalmente. ** Outra solução é se divorciar do cônjuge e casar novamente. * Durante a cerimônia de casamento, depois do cônjuge professar os seus votos, ele aleatoriamente pode sair do templo enquanto Maramal ainda estiver falando, e poderá desaparecer, não sendo encontrado em lugar nenhum. **Isso pode ser evitado rapidamente terminando a cerimônia e iniciar a conversa com o cônjuge sobre aonde morar. **Em raros casos, o casamento não começará no dia atual, mas no dia seguinte. O cônjuge itá continuar falando seus diálogos normais (ex: "It's our wedding day! I feel like the whole of Skyrim is focused on the two of us."). * Se alguém usar um comando de console para fazer aparecer o Maramal e acidentalmente deletar o Maramal que estava previamente programado para o casamento, pode resultar em Maramal não estar presente durante o casamento e o Dragonborn "automaticamente se recusar" a se casar com o cônjuge. en:Marriage de:Heiraten es:Matrimonio fr:Mariage it:Matrimonio (Skyrim) pl:Małżeństwo ru:Брак ja:Marriage Categoria:Skyrim: Casamento Categoria:Skyrim: Gameplay